Current watercraft designs are fixed and fabricated by manufacturers. Different mission scenarios require different craft capabilities in order to maximize performance. Different mission scenarios may require different payloads, hull forms, structures, materials or propulsion systems. Typically, in order to alter a craft's performance, substantial manufacturing modifications are necessary. This task is made more difficult because one craft alteration to improve a desired characteristic may have adverse effects on other desired characteristics. Thus it is desired to have a watercraft design that accommodates for different mission scenarios without the need for making substantial manufacturing modifications.